


Underwater

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Cronus often meet in dream bubbles to experience with each other what they can never seem to get from others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an aquarius, I have a thing for water and sex, which means seadwellers are perfect for me. Hope you enjoy.

He looks beautiful like this, but you’d never tell him. The water is deep enough that it feels cool even to you, but it’s clear and crisp as it flows through your gills. He turns to look at you, a crooked smile on his lip, and his hair, longer than you’d realized, fans around his face.  
“Not, much further,” his voice is a mixture of apologetic and mocking, like he’s worried you’ll refuse to keep following and already accepted your rejection. You know that tone because it’s similar to the entitled one that you often use. When you spend so much of your time being taken for granted or downright ignored, you come to expect it and deflect automatically.

You just nod and he turns and continues swimming on. You love the being underwater, the way the ocean holds and cradles you, and seems to push you along as you swim. The two of you pass through a small tunnel and it opens up into an underwater alcove. It’s filled with an array of fish and plants, and in the center is a set of rocks that form an almost a perfect circle.

“Oh,” It’s all you manage to say and he smiles at you, unguarded and genuinely pleased and you realize, not for the first time, how flushed you feel for this jerk.

“C’mon.”

You drift down to the ocean floor, and settle on the rocks. You’d already discarded most of your clothes so they didn’t impede your swimming, so all he has to do is kick off his pants, no underwear, and he’s naked. You follow suit and meet him halfway. You wrap around each other and his bulge is already sliding out eagerly seeking you. You end up settled on the rocks on your back with him lying half on top of you, straddling one of your thighs. He slides one hand down, fingers plunging deep enough into your nook that you gasp and arch into him. Your hand is already squeezing his bulge, fingers seeking the extra sensitive ridge just above his nook. He doesn’t make any noise but his fins fan out and his eyes flutter, letting you know you’ve found the right spot.

It’s always odd to you how quiet he is, like he doesn’t want you to know just what your touch means and does to him. You on the other hand can’t help yourself, and you groan shamelessly as your bulge slips out and twists around his waiting hand. He’s thrusting against you, rubbing his nook against your thigh and pushing up into your hand. You come undone just a bit and roll over onto him. You push his hands aside and settle between his legs, one more desperate second and then you slide into him. “Fuck,” It’s the barest breath of a word and bubbles slip from his mouth as he throws his head back. He’s tight as hell around you and even with all the water you can feel how slick his nook is. You pull one of his legs over your shoulder and slide deeper, moaning as he clamps tighter around you. You managed to reach down to cradle and stroke his bulge, before guiding it to your aching nook. You’re longer than he is, but he’s thick and you almost whimper as he stretches you open. You managed to find a slow rolling rhythm that has you grinding your hips together to reach greater depth and pleasure.

One of his hands grabs your hip to pull you close and he slides in deeper, the other hand grasps the back of your neck and he pulls your down for a kiss. The kiss is just this side of red, you both nips and bite at each other’s lips, but its more passion than any form of hate. A particularly deep thrust makes you both moan and you feel him flutter around you in a way that lets you know he’s close. You pull out of the kiss and run your tongue along the fins on his ears before nipping at them with your teeth. He arches, and digs his claw into your hip, but barely makes more than a gasp. Your run your claws along the gills on his sides, in a way that you know sends zings of pleasure down his spine, and sink your teeth into the sensitive underside of his fin. He bites his lip, and clenches his eyes shut as he shivers under your touch. You increase your pace pushing deep and clenching around him as it forces his bulge to do the same. His body tenses and your claw draws a small line of blood on one of his gills. His body goes taught, and then he comes with a shudder and a low whine that you commit to memory as the water around you darkens. His face is a mixture of peace and pleasure as the waves of orgasm makes him pulse and relax around you. He goes limp, but his nook is still fluttering. He slips out of you, but you don’t mind, you just pull his other leg over your shoulder and push in deep. He clenches and makes another precious noise, and that’s it, you lose it. You bury your face in his shoulder and groan low and long as your release rocks you. He somehow manages to push two fingers into your nook and you whimper as the next pulse of orgasm is stronger, almost painfully so.

After you shudder through the last wave you let his go of his legs and you feel him curl around you. The water is already nearly clear again, and you hide a smile against his chest.

You’ll have to leave soon, these bubbles never last as long as you’d like. But you’ll remember this place, you’ve already marked the way here in your head. Next time you find his bubble, you know you’ll find him waiting here.


End file.
